The Dragon's Egg
by Kitty9167
Summary: Harry has just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts, and after the TriWizard Tournament thought he had had enough of Dragon's to last him a while. But then one day everything changes when he finds a dragon egg laying on the forest floor. non-canon
1. waiting

Harry looked up at the sky and sighed. The rain fell around him, and slowly soaked through his clothes. He was is his aunt's garden, since his relatives did't think a little rain could hurt 'The Freak', not that they cared anyway.

Harry paused long enough to rub his sore muscles in an atempt to sooth them, then resumed pulled weeds, and planting new violets.

Harry's head snapped up when he heard the door open. "Boy, get in here, and start dinner!" His aunt commanded with a disgusted look on her face as though someone had just shoved something slimy and gross under her nose.

Harry wiped his hands off on his over-large jeans and stood up with a mental groan. With a heaving sigh he walked into the house after wiping his shoes.

"Look at the mess your making you worthless freak!" Petunia shrieked. Harry tensed when he heard the thuds of his heavy extremly over wight uncle heading their way.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Look at the mess the freak made on my floor!" Petunia wailed.

"Clean it up boy, Now." Vernon snarled.

Harry hastily grabbed a towel and wiped up the floor. His aunt and uncle cast one last glare at him before they stalked off to the livingroom.

Harry picked up the laundry basket and loaded its contents into the washer, and made sure that he set the basket down out of the way. If someone where to walk by a trip over it his uncle would kill him.

Harry then walked into the kitchen and started on tonights dinner. Petunia wanted him to make spaghetti. Harry had a strong feeling that not only would dinner be messy with relatives like uncle Vernon and Dudly, but that he probably wouldn't be getting any.

He got a far away look on his face as he thought about how he would be heading back to Hogwarts in a week. His only hope was that the week would fly by faster.


	2. going to King's Cross

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the first chapter. Please don't sue me.

Thank you JelliWarrior for reviewing!

After when seemed a century it was time to start packing. Harry knew he shouldn't have waited till three days before he had to leave to pack, but he had been busy with chores and honestly he would rather just skip the packing and go right to the part where he got to his dormitory at school.

So here he was on the dirty floor of his bedroom putting his stuff in his trunk on July 29, two days till his 15th birthday. He wasn't overly excited about it. It was just another birthday to him. Not like his family would remember, they never did.

He picked up his photo album and took a moment to look at his parents. Then with a sad sigh gently placed it into his truck, that was the last of it, he stood up with a quiet groan and stretched. Then casting a glance at his cloak he noted that it was 9:30 at night. With a whispered goodnight to Hedwig, he crawled into bed and fell asleep after five minutes of tossing and turning.

The days flew by until it was finally time to go to King's Cross. Harry couldn't wait to get away from his family.

"Come on boy, or you can just walk there for all I care! His uncle yelled.

Harry grabbed his trunk and owl and hurried down the stairs. Almost taking them two at a time while trying not to trip or jolt Hedwig too much.

His uncle glared at his before stomping out the door. Dudley and Petunia were nowhere to be seen, which was just fin by him.

He tightened his grip and ran out the door after his uncle. Vernon was waiting impatiently by the car.

"If you make me late for work so help me boy." His uncle growled.

"Sorry uncle Vernon." Harry said while quickly loading his stuff into the car and climbing in. His uncle got in the driver's seat and backed the car out.

The drive there was long and quiet. Neither of them speaking or looking at the other till they pulled up in front of the building. Vernon only waited long enough for Harry to get out and grabbed his stuff before driving away without a backward glance.

Harry started the long walk to Platform 93/4.


	3. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: If I owned anything other than the plot do you think I'd be living in a suburbia Michigan town?

Come on people!

Please Review. No flaming please.

Harry moved through the large crowed as he struggle with balancing his stuff, and not knocking anyone over.

A few people glared at him when he accidentally bumped them or jolted the elbows. Muttering apologies he finally made it to platform 9 3/4. With a subconscious deep breath he walked toward the brink wall, unbidden images of crashing into the wall in second year sprang into his mind.

He passed through easily, and started walking toward the impressive red and black train. He squeezed down the slightly crowded hallway on the train, before finding an empty compartment.

He swung his trunk and his owl up onto the rack and sat down with a book in his hands. The cover of the book read _The History of Vampires_. Personally he would hate to meet a vampire alone in a dark ally or something, but he loved to read about them.

Hedwig hooted softly in her cage, and after making sure the windows and door were shut, he opened her cage to let her roam. Her perched on the rail of the rack and started preening her feathers as Harry went back to his book.

He looked up with a slightly irritated look on his face when the door opened. Hedwig glanced up and went back to preening. A scrawny boy who looked like a first year was standing there looking uncertain.

"Hi, have you seen my friends? The boy asked timidly. A boy and girl, one has brown hair and lots of freckles, and the other has long black hair and brown skin."

"No." Harry said shortly. "O-Ok." the boy squeaked before shutting the door and scurrying away. With a sigh and a shake of his head Harry was only grateful he hadn't seen his own friends yet. He didn't want to talk or joke around he just wanted to be left alone.

He turned when he heard a tapping noise from behind him. A large grey owl was flying beside his window. He opened it and let the owl in. It perched on a nearby seat and held its leg out for Harry to take the letter before flying back out.


	4. the letter

Harry shut the window behind it and opened the letter. He glanced at the bottom and saw Hermione's name. curious he started to read:

_Harry_

_I know you might be upset that you haven't seen us since last year_

_and haven't heard from us all summer,_

_but we (me and Ron) have be told to write to let you know that _

_we're already at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent for us to discuss some matters with us._

_Mostly just letting us know that we are the Gryffindor Prefects and Dumbledore wants to _

_talk to us about our duties instead of waiting for us to get there with everyone else._

_Hermione._

Harry raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. truthfully he didn't care. So after setting down the letter he opened his book, and read in peace the rest of the way to school.

As the sun set and the sky started going dark Harry felt the train slow down and stop. He closed his book and opened the window so Hedwig could fly away. He watched as she disappeared into the night heading toward the owlery before shutting the window.

He grabbed his trunk and swung it down from the rack and opened the door and walked down the hall, hoping to get off the train before everyone crushed into the hall. It was lightly raining outside and he stepped down and started walking toward the carriages waiting nearby.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed three first years that had just gotten off the train and spotted him. He turned back around and started walking away after noting that one of them was the boy from earlier. They started following him, and Harry turned on them.

"First years have to wait here from the professor." He said impatiently.

"Oh." The scrawny boy blushed, and he and his friends stopped. By now most of the other students had gotten off the train.

Harry climbed into the first carriage at the front of the line as the other older students also stared getting into carriages.

"Firs years, over here, come on now firs yers." Harry heard Hagrid yell. A little while after that the carriages finally started moving. The ride was blissfully quiet with no disturbances and after about half an hour Harry could see Hogwarts. Home at last.


	5. a word from the author

I live off reviews and am currently starving. no flaming. Review please or I'm gonna cry and sik my vampire on you! Joking. Seriously though please please please review.


	6. a rock

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The plot and the scrawny first year and his friends are all I own. Happy now lawyers. Geez.

Harry followed his classmates as they lift their trunks in the entrance hall and trooped into the great hall. As he walked into the large room he spotted his friends at the Gryffindor table and slowly made his way over.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw him. "How was your summer, mine was ok. I got all my homework done and studied for exams."

"Those aren't for ten months." Harry stated while raising his eyebrows.

"I know that, but I won't to be ready." She said. Ron was sitting on Hermione's other side; she looked up and then shushed them both. "Oh, we missed the sorting, but it looks like Dumbledore is getting ready to give his speech.

As Harry watched Dumbledore climb to his feet he spotted the scrawny first year and his friends sitting down the table. He groaned. 'Great, hopefully he won't be pestering me, now I get to be in the same house with him.' Harry sighed.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School. The usual announcements, the forest is forbidden to all students. The forest is not a safe place to be, and the only reason you should be going in there is if you have an adult with you. Also certain items are banned from the school; you can find a list of them on the caretaker Filch's office door. Anyone caught with these items will receive detention and the item in question will be confiscated. And now let the feast begin." Dumbledore said with a flick of his wand. He then sat back down. And food began to appear up and down on every table.

Harry picked at his food and paid no attention to Ron and Hermione who were bickering over something like they had been prone to do more and more lately. Finally after he had enough and decided he wasn't going to eat anymore he stood and told his friends he see them later.

"But where are you going Harry?" Hermione questioned looking worried. "I'm just going to walk around, do some thinking." he calmly replied. "Later mate." Ron said before shoving another mouthful into his mouth. "Yeah, later." Harry replied and walked away.

He wondered the corridors aimlessly for awhile before decided to go outside. He turned and walked quickly toward the front door. Luckily he didn't run into any teachers or Filch, and made it outside unnoticed.

The cool night air hit him as he walked down to the lake and sat down under his favorite tree by the lake. It was a clear night out and the stars and moon reflected perfectly off the water. He could hear the sounds of the squid splashing off in the distance and every once in a while he thought he could catch glimpse of something much smaller than the giant squid swimming four feet away from the bank. A few leaves and flower pedals floated by.

After what seemed an hour just staring at the bewitching view he stood up and brushed himself off, and with a glance up at the castle he resumed walking along the lake absently.

As he walked along he didn't notice it getting darker or how close he was to the forest. The trees were starting to block the sky and cast dark shadows on the ground. Finally he did notice, but just shrugged his shoulders and checked to make sure his wand was still in his pocket. He doubted anything would attack him, and if it did, well hopefully he could fight it off or get away.

After wondering for fifteen minutes he felt his toe hit something big, he stumbled but managed to regain his balance. He turned to see what he had tripped over after pulling his wand and casting _lumos_.

His eyes widened in surprised when he found what it was, even though he wasn't entirely sure what it was. What appeared to be a large blue rock about the size of three tennis balls and a rich sapphire blue in color. Harry raised his wand a little high and slowly approached.

Well it didn't look dangerous, and if anything it was the coolest rock he had ever seen. Seeing no harm in keeping it Harry put his wand away and wrapped his arms carefully around it. It was heaver than he thought.

Setting it back down carefully he drew is wand again and shrunk it so he could safely put it in his pocket. The he started back off in the direction of the school figuring he had better get back before he got himself in serious trouble.

Finally just when he was getting worried he saw a clearing and the castle came into view. Harry let out a relived sigh and quickened his step. He gently patted his pocket to make sure the rock was still there.


	7. way too close

Disclaimer:sigh I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry this chapters kind of short. But I promise I'll try to make the others longer. I can also promise that this story isn't going to be ending any time soon.

Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I try to update a lot (as in every few days so far). Also I will try to get chapter 8 updated sometime tomorrow, but if I don't then I will when I get back from camping, were leaving Wednesday I think, so if I don't get it up tomorrow it will probably be around Sunday when I do.

Harry cautiously crept toward the school. Some instinct told him that it if he got caught it would be best if it happened inside rather than out. Especially if it was Snape that caught him.

It seemed like forever but finally he managed to quietly slip through the door into the entrance hall. He then carefully crept toward the stairs, pausing at the bottom step long enough to pull his wand and flicked his wand while muttering a spell.

A blue mist came out of the tip of his wand and hovered in front of him, forming the numbers that show time on a digital clock. '10:30, I need to get to the common room if I don't want to get in trouble.

Harry put the wand away and hurried up the stairs as quietly as possibly. He could feel the bulge of the rock even as small as it currently was press against his thigh.

Just as Harry rounded the corner he heard a soft meow. He froze and turned to look in the direction that he thought the sound had come from. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris sat on the floor about five feet away staring at him.

Her big eyes glowed eerily in the dim torch light and her bushy tail was swaying from side to side. She let out another meow and he could hear shuffling footsteps heading in his direction.

He swiftly turned and moved quickly and quietly up the steps and around a corner. To his relief the cat only followed him with her eyes. Harry watched as Filched appeared out of a dark corridor and shuffled over to his pet.

"What is it Mrs. Norris. Did you hear something?" He crooned softly to her. "Merow." She said. Harry ducked back around quickly and crept up the last flight of stairs and hurried down the corridor to the dorm.

He gave the portrait the password and climbed into the common room, letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught. Although that had been way to close, he was grateful that it was Filch instead of Snape.

Even though if Filch had caught him he would have been taken to his head of house which would have been pretty bad as well. Harry made his way up the stairs to his dorm.

Once he got there he decided to hide the rock somewhere, it wouldn't be good if people found it, he had the strangest feeling that there would be hell to pay if the suddenly saw it, but he didn't know why he felt this why. But then again he wasn't one to go against instinct, or what ever it was.

He caste a glance around the room, and seeing no one else was up here yet even though they would probably start coming up any minute, he crossed to his trunk at the foot of his bed and put the rock gently on some of his clothes, then he shut the lid and locked it.

Two minutes later five other boys trooped up and started getting ready for bed, all the while joking and rough housing slightly.

Harry lay on his bed and read his book after he had changed and half listened to the other boys. After a while he started to feel drowsy and putting down his book, he noticed that he seemed to be the only one left away.

He drew his curtains he five minutes later he was sound asleep.


End file.
